


One Breath

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Who I Am, What I'll Become [22]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Darla's not a happy camper, Domestic Violence, Drusilla wants a sister, F/M, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Misogyny, Obsession, Slurs, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Angelus, Darla and Drusilla are reunited and wreak havoc on L.A.; Angelus develops a new obsession while the Angel Investigations crew struggles to deal with the loss of Angel.
Relationships: Angelus/Cordelia, Angelus/Darla, Cordelia Chase & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce/Kate Lockley
Series: Who I Am, What I'll Become [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One Breath

_"...come and leave somehow  
Lights to the world, the sun is rising  
From the moon and the earth to the stars  
Simple wings are simply pulled apart  
My bones is beginning to shake  
Reach out your hollow flame  
Oh, you're hangin' so weird and strange  
Oh, your brightest days  
They're just ending....oh...  
Your darkest days  
They're just beginning now, oh..."_

Cordelia sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the cup of coffee cradled in her hands. The sun was peeking over the horizon and rays of light began to shine in through the window above the sink.

She could hear the soft sound of snoring from her living room--either from Oz or Gunn--but other than that, the apartment was totally silent.

Even Phantom Dennis was dormant, probably unsure of what to do.

I know the feeling, Cordelia thought, massaging her temples as her headache worsened. She'd barely slept the previous night and when she had, she'd had gruesome nightmares of people dying.

She shuddered, then braced her hands against the table and pushed herself to her feet. She quickly lifted the telephone receiver off its cradle and dialed the phone number Xander had given her.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is temporarily out of service..." the recorded voice told her.

Fear clenched at her stomach. She hung up the phone, then picked it up and dialed Willow's number, then Buffy's, getting the same message both times.

"Why don't you guys get cell phones?" she muttered.

"Cordelia?"

She jumped, then whirled around. "Geez, Wesley! You know right now? Not the best time to go sneaking up on people!"

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Cordelia leaned back against the wall and drew in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Then she raked a hand through her hair and returned to her seat at the table.

Wesley poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "How long have you been up?"

She spared the clock a glance. "An hour. I tried calling Sunnydale, but the lines are apparently still down."

"We'll try again soon. Did you get any sleep?" he asked, concerned.

"Not so much," she admitted.

"Me either." He sighed deeply.

Cordelia sipped her coffee. "Is Kate still sleeping?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes."

She set her mug down and looked directly at him. "When do we curse him again?"

"I have an Orb of Thesullah at my apartment. I bought it after the incident with Rebecca Lowell. Just for precaution. We can head over as soon as the sun has totally risen."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence.

"How's Kate taking all of this, anyway?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I was a bit worried that given her past with vampires, she'd--"

"--jump on the stake-Angel-bandwagon?"

"Well, uh, yes."

"She may have, but I think a big part of the reason she hasn't is because she's dating one of Angel's best friends."

He blushed. "So last night, how did you know that the two of us...?"

She smiled despite herself. "A girl can tell. You guys have been standing closer and talking softer and just...sending off these vibes. Plus when you came back to Liz's party, the two of you were holding hands."

"Yes, well."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Wesley met her gaze and nodded. His voice was lowered when he spoke again. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

A pang of sorrow stabbed at her, then she felt guilty. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself, she should be happy for her friend. He'd found happiness despite the darkness that now surrounded them. Cordelia shoved aside the feelings of self-pity and reached across the table. She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you found someone, Wes."

"I understand I have you to thank for that. Kate told me that when you invited her on our trip to Roswell, you told her it was my idea. Thank you," he said sincerely.

Cordelia nodded and pulled her hand away. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. She glanced at him and chewed on her lower lip. "Wesley?"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "Nothing."

Wesley frowned. "Cordelia?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about."

"What?"

Cordelia sighed. "I saw Lorne last night. At Caritas. It was before we knew what happened to Angel. I got worried that something had happened, so...anyway, he did his mind-mojo thing and he said that the reason I haven't had any visions for a long time was because the Powers were testing me."

His frown deepened. "Testing you for what purpose?"

"He didn't know." She stared down at the table.

"Well, after we cast the spell to restore Angel's soul, we'll start researching immediately."

"Thanks, Wes."

"Of course." He stood up, turned to go, then paused. "Even with Angel's soul restored...with Darla back, there's going to be trouble."

Cordelia met his eyes and nodded. "I know," she said simply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flames shot up through the air. Orange, red and fiery streaks of blue surrounded him, stretched as far as he could see._

_A flash of white in the distance._

_He narrowed his eyes, then squinted, trying to see what it had been._

_The fire danced around him, licked at his feet, threatened to consume him._

_In front of him, the flames bowed down for a moment and allowed him to see her._

_Walking towards him._

_She was beautiful._

_A long white silk dress trailed the ground behind her, her long dark tresses wild and blowing in the wind he hadn't noticed until that moment._

_Her hazel eyes were locked on his as she moved closer._

_The flames twisted around her but didn't scorch her flawless flesh._

_A few feet away from him, she stopped and simply stared at him._

_He tried to walk towards her, but found himself unable to move._

_She stretched her hand out towards him, her eyes pleading with him to take her hand. He reached his arm out, but not far enough to take her hand. He stretched as far as he could and their fingertips just brushed._

_Suddenly a wall of flame shot up between them and he quickly jerked his hand away._

_He called out to her but she didn't respond._

_She was gone._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus sat up in bed, startled by the dream. "What the hell was that?" he muttered. He'd dreamed of human girls before--plenty of times--but the dreams were always of killing them, not...whatever the hell that had been about.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked the length of the warehouse, then turned back and did it again.

What was it about that damned girl, anyway? He'd had the perfect opportunity to kill her last night, and yet, he hadn't wanted to. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't some lovesick, pussy-whipped, back-stabber like Spike. He was the Scourge of Europe.

He was Angelus. He maimed and tortured and killed without remorse.

A memory of Cordelia's lips against his, of her warm body pressed up against him, burning him as his hands tangled in her hair sent desire flooding through him.

He paused at the side of the bed, staring down at Darla, who was still sleeping. Even if he fucked her, he somehow knew that it wouldn't rid him of this unbidden lust for Cordelia Chase. He wouldn't even be able to pretend that his sire was Cordelia. Maybe if he closed his eyes...

His lips curled up in disdain and with a low growl, he stalked away from the bed again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia stared out the passenger side window of Oz's van, the sunshine warming her face. The sky was a beautiful clear blue, which struck her as odd. Maybe it was a good sign.

"Uh-oh," Oz said from the driver's seat.

Or maybe not, she thought.

"What is it?" Wesley asked from the back.

Oz nodded his head towards the windshield. Cordelia looked and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," Wesley whispered.

Police officers, paramedics and firefighters surrounded Wesley's apartment building. Or what was left of it, anyway.

Thick clouds of smoke bellowed up from the rubble.

Oz parked the van across the street and they all scrambled out. Wesley and Kate approached the scene and Cordelia hung back with Gunn and Oz.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pulled out her I.D. badge and flashed it to the nearest officer. "Detective Lockley, L.A.P.D. 7th precinct. What happened here?"

"Fire started about three hours ago. One of the residents called 911 when her fire alarm went off."

"Injuries?"

"A couple of smoke inhalation victims, but nothing serious. They were taken to County a couple hours ago."

"What do they think caused the fire?"

"Not sure yet, but arson hasn't been ruled out."

Kate glanced at Wesley, who was staring at the smoldering remains of the building, her expression unreadable. She reached out and touched his arm.

His gaze flickered to her face. "We have to tell the others."

She nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia knew before Wesley or Kate said a word. "Angelus."

"He must have known I had an Orb of Thesullah," Wesley agreed quietly.

Gunn looked back and forth between them. "How do you know for sure it was him?"

She looked down at the ground. "I just know."

"What now?" Oz questioned.

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"We go back to Cordelia's. Try to locate another Orb," Wesley said finally, looking at her.

"You're welcome to stay at my place as long as you need to," Cordelia told him. She glanced at Kate. "You're welcome, too."

"Thanks."

She nodded, then shivered despite the warmth of the sun.

"Well, at least things can't get much worse, right?" Gunn asked hopefully.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelus walked in front of Darla to the sewer exit from the warehouse. But as they got closer, he heard footsteps approaching. He held his hand up and Darla stopped moving.

He vamped out, prepared to kill whoever had made the mistake of invading his territory.

The door flew open.

Angelus relaxed, but stared in surprise at the familiar brunette standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

Drusilla smiled at him. "The stars told me a secret. They said that daddy's home. Shh. Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed, precious."

She walked past him, then clapped her hands in delight when she saw Darla. "Grandmother's not dusty anymore. The big bad wolf brought her back to us! If only my Spikie was here we could have a family reunion," she said, pouting.

Angelus narrowed his eyes. "How is Spike these days?"

Drusilla frowned deeply. "He's a naughty, naughty robot. Only does what the Slayer tells him to, won't even hurt people anymore."

"Angelus...the Slayer. Let's go and kill her," Darla purred.

"All in good time," he answered. Oh, Buffy and Spike and all the other pathetic Scoobies like Xander Harris would get what was coming to them. Just not right at the moment. He smiled at his childe. "Cheer up, Dru. We were just on our way to a massacre."

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh. The glass in the dirty mirror will break. The blood will make a river."

Darla rolled her eyes but remained silent.

Angelus grinned more broadly. "How right you are, Dru. How right you are."

* * *

__

_"...come and leave somehow  
Lights to the world, the sun is rising  
From the moon and the earth to the stars  
Simple wings are simply pulled apart  
My bones is beginning to shake  
Reach out your hollow flame  
Oh, you're hangin' so weird and strange  
Oh, your brightest days  
They're just ending....oh...  
Your darkest days  
They're just beginning now, oh..."_

"Damn!" Wesley hung up the phone, rubbing his forehead as his head began to ache.

"No luck?" Oz asked, leaning against the door frame of Cordelia's kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, none. I can't believe that not a single magic shop in this whole damn city has an Orb of Thessulah!" He took off his glasses.

"Pretty sure Giles has one," the younger man offered, his voice quiet.

"Yes, I'm sure that he does. Unfortunately we haven't been able to contact anyone in Sunnydale."

"Maybe someone should go there."

Wesley glanced at him briefly. "It may very well come down to that."

"Cordelia's sleeping," Kate said softly as she walked into the room. "Gunn's watching over her just in case."

"Good. That's good. She needs her rest," Wesley murmured.

Kate sat down across from him, a serious expression on her face. "Be straight with me, Wes. What are our chances of getting Angel's soul back?"

He shifted his gaze to meet her blue eyes. "If we find an Orb of Thessulah, excellent."

"And if we don't?"

Wesley was silent for a moment. Then he dropped his gaze to the table. "Then someone's going to have to make sure he can't harm anyone else. Ever."

* * *

"You. I know you."

Angelus smiled at the young man's fear. "Glad I made an impression, Wilson."

Wilson Christopher backed up against the far wall of the club. "You're a monster!"

"You really shouldn't call my darling boy names," Darla said sweetly.

"I'm--I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Angelus flashed a wide smile. "But you will be."

"Please, don't kill me. I never meant to hurt her, I swear, I had to, I--"

"Enough yacking!" Angelus grabbed him by the throat, effectively shutting off his air supply.

"Who's he talking about?" Darla asked, circling her arms around his waist.

"He's not talking at all." He sunk his teeth into the other man's neck.

Wilson Christopher's eyes widened in horror and moments later, Angelus dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Drusilla clapped her hands together gleefully. "What a lovely party!"

Darla smiled, but there was a distinct look of distaste in her eyes. "Why are we here, Angelus?"

"For the massacre, of course."

"We already massacred one club tonight."

"And you suddenly feel bad for destroying a second? Are you getting moral on me, Darla?" Angelus glowered.

"Hardly." She studied him. "So you just felt the need to come here, too?"

Angelus didn't respond.

"Ooh, I know the answer." Dru smiled and leaned closer to her. "Daddy is going to make me a sister," she whispered.

Darla stared at her for a moment. "A sister?"

"A sister with the sight." Her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Another dark haired seer."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Darla demanded, turning her eyes to Angelus, who met her glare with one of his own.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's not really any of your concern."

"Not any of my concern?" she repeated in disbelief. "You're my childe!"

"True." He tilted his head to the side.

"I forbid it." Her voice was angry.

Angelus laughed. "You really think you can control me, Darla?"

"I am your sire. We have a bond. I won't allow you to show me disrespect!" She slapped him hard across the face.

There was a moment of silence, then he drew back his hand and hit her equally as hard. "Don't -ever- touch me or tell me what to do, you bitch!"

Darla held a hand to her cheek, staring at him in shock.

He took a menacing step toward her. "If you go near Cordelia Chase, I will make you very, very sorry."

"Ooh, I think Daddy means it, Grandmother," Dru said.

"That goes for you, too, Dru," Angelus informed her darkly.

"Princess would like a pretty sister," she cooed.

He smiled. "And a pretty sister you'll get, Princess."

* * *

Wesley sat on Cordelia's sofa, watching an old rerun of The X-Files with Oz. Kate had gone to sleep earlier in Cordelia's guest bedroom and Gunn had one back to the Hyperion Hotel for the night.

Oz hung up the phone. "Still not getting through at Buffy's or Giles'."

He sighed and laid his head back against the couch cushions. "I hope everything's all right."

"Me too."

Wesley was silent as the 10 O'Clock news came on.

"I'm Denise Wallace, live and on location in front of one of the most popular local clubs around, The Jaded Mirror."

Wesley and Oz both sat forward, their eyes widening.

"Moments ago police received an anonymous tip that led them here, to what was once a popular hangout for some of the top stars in Hollywood--" She motioned to the club behind her. "--and is now the site of a multiple homicide investigation. Details are scarce at this point..."

"Do you suppose..." Oz's voice trailed off as the screen flashed over to another reporter.

"I'm live in front of the apartment building of fashion photographer Wilson Christopher, who was discovered dead earlier this evening, along with several others at an apparent party. Police aren't sure whether or not this crime was connected to the massacre at the Jaded Mirror, but all leads are being followed up on at this point..."

"Oh, dear Lord," Wesley whispered, staring at the screen.

"Did I just hear that?" Cordelia stood in the entry of her living room, her face drained of all color.

Oz looked up at her, then at Wesley, not sure what was going on.

"Wilson Christopher is dead?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes," Wesley whispered back, rising to his feet. "Cordelia..."

"Oh, God."

"Who's Wilson Christopher?" Oz spoke up.

"We...we dated a couple of times. I..." She shook her head, unable to speak.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Angelus?" she whispered.

Wesley swallowed hard. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Cordelia...The Jaded Mirror was also hit tonight."

She leaned heavily against the wall. "Clayton?"

"They didn't release any names."

Oz noticed how pale she was and he stood up. "Maybe you should sit down."

Cordelia nodded wordlessly and allowed him to lead her over to the couch where she sat down heavily beside Wesley, her eyes focused blankly on the television screen.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"I think perhaps...it's possible that...Angelus has...developed an obsession with you," the ex-watcher said softly.

Cordelia stared at him blankly. "An obsession with me?"

"The night that the killer attacked you...it was Angelus that rescued you. But he didn't harm you then. The club that Clayton hangs out at was attacked, as well as the gun club where Wilson Christopher frequents." Wesley paused. "There's a connection here."

"Me," she murmured, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yes."

"Oh, my God. Xander." Cordelia lifted her eyes to his, her eyes full of fright.

Wesley and Oz both stared back at her, feeling the weight of her words. "Try to call again."

She reached for the phone without hesitation and dialed the number she'd memorized years ago. She chewed nervously on her lower lip, then closed her eyes. "It's still saying that service is temporarily out of order."

"Guys," Oz nodded toward the television screen.

Cordelia turned her eyes back to the TV.

"...a rare blizzard has hit the small California town of Sunnydale. Forecasters are saying it's the first severe snowstorm to affect the town and its population for over thirty years. Many of Sunnydale's residents are without power, and most are without phone service. Officials say it may be several days before services are restored..."

"Well, at least we know why we can't get through the line," Wesley murmured.

Oz nodded his agreement, remaining silent.

"Wesley." Cordelia's voice was barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Go to Sunnydale. Warn them about what's going on, and get the Orb of Thessulah from Giles."

"Cordelia, I can't just up and leave you here to deal with--"

"Wesley, you're forgetting something," she whispered.

"What am I forgetting?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

She swallowed hard and turned to face him. "You and I...Angel knew that we were...almost involved."

Wesley stared for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"If what you think is true...you're in danger, too," she finished in a whisper.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "I'll be all right."

"Please, Wes. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Her eyes were sad, full of worry.

"I'll stay here with her," Oz volunteered.

"Thank you, Oz." Wesley was quiet for a moment. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"You should take Kate with you," Cordelia said softly, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Kate, but why?"

She took a deep breath. "When Angelus was...obsessed with Buffy. He killed Jenny Calendar to get to her. I don't want that to happen to you and Kate."

"Right. Right, of course." He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I didn't think."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry all this is happening."

"It's not your fault, Cordelia."

"Isn't it?" She waved a hand vaguely in the air. "People are dead because Angelus is obsessed with me."

"No, people are dead because Angelus is an evil, soulless killer," Wesley replied, his voice quiet but firm. "Not because of you or anything you did."

"Right," she murmured, nodding.

"We'll get through this. We're gonna get Angel back."

"How do you know that?" Cordelia asked softly.

"Because we're a family," he answered simply.

She stared at him for a long time, then nodded. She shifted positions on the sofa and laid her head on Wesley's shoulder, her eyes open and focused on the television screen. She hoped more than anything that he was right.

Because she wasn't sure she could handle a life without Angel in it.

* * *  
 __

_"Oh, your brightest days  
They're just ending....oh...  
Your darkest days  
They're just beginning now, oh..."_

"I bloody hate snow," Spike grumbled, staring out the window of the Magic Box. It had been snowing for non-stop two days straight and had already accumulated over three feet.

"How can you hate snow?" Xander questioned, shaking his head. "It never snows here."

"And here it is, making up for lost time," Willow said with a small smile as she looked up from the book she was reading at the table.

"It doesn't help that I'm stuck in here with all of you," he mumbled.

"Well, you could leave," Buffy said, making a face. "It's not like we're thrilled for you to be here either."

Dawn folded her arms across her chest and moved to stand beside him. "She doesn't speak for everyone."

A smile tugged at Spike's lips and he glanced at her sideways. "Thanks, Bit."

She grinned a little at his pet name for her and looked out the window.

"Is she flirting with him?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"She's fifteen," Tara said, glancing up at her friend. "Innocent crush."

"I was sixteen when I fell for..." Her voice trailed off.

Everyone fell silent.

"Maybe Glory's causing it." Willow shut her book.

Giles looked over at her from where he sat at the counter, reading over another book. "Perhaps. We don't know much about her. She may very well have the capability of controlling the weather."

"But...for what purpose?" Anya asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I mean, if she could control the weather, which...I've never met a demon who had that much power...but if she could, why? Why a snowstorm? Why not like, a tornado that could blow us all away?"

"There's a happy thought," Willow mumbled under her breath.

"Anya has a point," Buffy murmured, looking troubled.

"Hey," Spike said suddenly. "Someone's out there."

"In the middle of a blizzard? Yeah, right," Xander said, shaking his head and not looking up.

"He's telling the truth. Someone's out there!" Dawn's eyes widened as the two figures headed for the front door of the shop.

Everyone quickly stood up and Buffy instantly picked up a stake that was lying on the table, prepared to fight in an instant if needed. The door burst open and the two bundle-clad figures stumbled inside.

One of them raised a gloved hand and began to unwind the scarf around their neck.

"Hold it right there," Buffy said in a warning tone.

"It's me, Wesley," a muffled voice said.

Willow's eyes widened, but she remained silent as the other man finished unwrapping the scarf and took off his hat and finally his coat before helping the person with him unbundled, as well. It was a pretty blond woman she didn't recognize.

"Everyone, this is Kate Lockley," he told them, his voice subdued.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy shook her head.

"It's not a social call, I'm afraid," he murmured.

Giles gazed at the other man intently. "What is it?"

"It's Angel."

Everyone turned to look at Buffy, who's eyes widened a little. "What about him? Is he all right?"

Kate looked at her. "Well, he is. It's the people around him who aren't."

"Angel lost his soul," Wesley told them softly.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Where's Cordelia?" Xander demanded.

"She's in L.A."

"You left her there with Angelus?" Even Spike looked worried, his voice dubious.

"She's with Oz."

"Oz is in L.A.?" Willow asked in confusion.

"You left Cordelia and Oz alone in L.A. with Angelus running around?" Xander's voice was filled with anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That since he burned down my apartment building and there was no Orb of Thessulah in the rest of L.A. that I'd come here so I could curse him again," Wesley said stiffly.

"How did...how did this happen?" Buffy whispered.

Kate glanced at her once more. "We're not exactly sure."

"Well for Angel to lose his soul, he'd have to do the big bang with someone, so--" Anya turned to look at Wesley. "Are he and Cordelia--?"

"No, it's not like that." Wesley shook his head. "It's a very long story, which involves Wolfram and Hart somehow resurrecting Angel's sire Darla."

Spike looked stunned. "Darla...is alive?" He smirked a little. "Maybe he boffed her. The sire-childe connection is very strong."

"No." Buffy shook her head vehemently. "He wouldn't do that."

"There was life before Buffy Summers, you know," Spike told her. "Angel and Darla had quite the history--"

"Shut up," Giles commanded, turning back to Wesley and Kate. "I have an Orb in my office."

Wesley nodded and followed the other Watcher back to the back.

"What's Wolfram and Hart?" Dawn asked, looking confused.

Kate turned to her. "A law firm."

"Do I even need to make a joke about a law firm being evil?" Xander asked.

"So Darla's alive," Buffy murmured, her grip tightening on the stake in her hand.

"There's more." Wesley reemerged, holding onto the orb.

"How much more?" Willow asked worriedly.

"It appears that..." His gaze flickered to Spike. "That Drusilla is in town, as well, and the three of them are going on quite the killing rampage."

"For the first time ever, I think I'm glad to be in Sunnydale," Anya said cheerfully, flipping through her research book once more, having lost interest in the whole situation.

"Dru's in L.A.?" Spike's eyes narrowed. "With Angelus?"

"And Darla," Willow added quickly.

"So everyone's having fun but Spike." He folded his arms across his chest, looking very unhappy.

"We should get back," Wesley said, looking at Kate, who nodded.

"No." Buffy shook her head.

"What?" He turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do the spell here. It'll be quicker. And safer."

"She's right," Giles agreed softly.

"I'll do it," Willow volunteered, standing up. "I've done it before. Tara can help."

Tara bit her lip, nodding in agreement.

"I'll gather the things we'll need," Giles said. "With any luck, this will all be over within the hour."

Kate looked at Wesley, her eyes troubled. "We should call Cordelia and Oz and let them know what's going on."

"Yes, you're right." He pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Cordelia closed her eyes tightly as she stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Cordelia, it's me. Willow is about to start the spell," Wesley told her.

"Good. That's good news," she murmured, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She leaned heavily against the wall.

"Are you all right? You sound--"

"I'm--" A short cry escaped her lips and she dropped the phone, clutching her head in pain as a vision ripped through her skull.

*Flash*

Gunn sitting in the lobby of the Hyperion with his back to the door.

*Flash*

Angelus grabbing him from behind.

*Flash*

Gunn's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Oh, God," she whispered, a sob sticking in her throat. Forgetting about the phone, about Wesley, about putting herself in danger, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Cordelia!" Wesley's voice on the phone was tinny and inaudible as she left the apartment.

* * *

Angelus stared at him through the lobby doors, a smirk on his face. He thought he was a warrior, but what he was, was stupid. Pathetic. Weak. Just like all humans. He especially hated this one, though.

This one who thought he was good enough for Cordelia.

He wasn't even close. And Angelus was going to prove it. He reached out to grab the door knob, the urge to kill strong.

"Angelus."

That voice. He froze, then turned to see her only a few feet away in the darkness. He could smell her fear and it made him feel good at the same time he despised it. It made no sense to him.

"Leave him alone." Her voice was flat, commanding, and her chin was tilted up slightly in defiance of her own fear.

A spark of amusement flickered through him and he couldn't help but smirk at her. "Or what?" he asked softly, taking a step toward her.

She tensed a little, but didn't move back. "We both know Gunn's not the one you want."

His eyes narrowed a little.

"Come on, Angelus. It's me you're after." Her voice hitched slightly and her grip on her purse tightened a little.

"What makes you think I want you?" he challenged.

She gazed right at him. "Because otherwise you would've already killed me."

Angelus couldn't help but feel a little impressed with her. She was definitely smarter than people gave her credit for. He took another step toward her, but this time she backed away. "Scared, Cordy?" he murmured.

Cordelia didn't reply. "Come and get me," she taunted. Then without warning, she turned and fled.

He stared after her in disbelief. Surely she didn't believe she could outrun him. No, she was up to something. He glanced over his shoulder to where Gunn was still sitting in the lobby unaware of what was going on outside.

Then he followed Cordelia.

* * *

"You let her leave?" Wesley demanded of Oz in disbelief.

"I didn't even know she was leaving. I was in the bathroom and when I got out, she was gone." Oz stared at the road in front of him as he drove his van toward the Hyperion.

"This isn't good. He may very well be after her."

"How's that spell going?"

"We're almost ready to begin." Wesley glanced over his shoulder at Willow and Tara, who were sitting together face to face in a circle of power. "I'll call you back."

"Later." Oz hung up the phone, hoping like hell Cordelia was at the hotel and safe.

* * *

Cordelia's front door flew open and she hurried inside, only a few seconds before Angelus arrived, his eyes dark as he leaned against the door frame, unable to enter. Panting for breath, she turned to look at him, fear in her eyes.

"Hmm...this wasn't the deal, Cordelia," he said in a sing-songy voice.

"There was no deal."

He tilted his head to the side. "Your life for Gunn's."

She swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Guess I'll just have to go back and kill him after all." Shrugging, Angelus turned away.

"Wait!" Her voice was desperate.

Angelus turned to look at her once more, his eyes dark and narrow. "What are the magic words?"

Biting down hard on her lip, Cordelia closed her eyes for a second. Then steeling her nerves best she could, she looked up at him, opening her eyes once more. "Come in."

* * *

__

_"Oh, your brightest days  
They're just ending....oh...  
Your darkest days  
They're just beginning now, oh..."_

"I thought you'd never ask." Angelus smiled a twisted smile and entered her apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Cordelia swallowed hard, backing up against the kitchen counter.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time," he told her.

* * *

Wesley was tense as he watched Willow and Tara begin performing the spell that would restore Angel's soul. He felt unsettled and worried, thinking about Cordelia somewhere in L.A. with no one to protect her while Angelus, Darla and Dru were loose. The fact that he hadn't been able to reach Gunn was also unsettling.

"She'll be okay." Kate took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and gazing at him seriously.

Not looking convinced, nor feeling anywhere close to it, Wesley simply nodded. And hoped that she was right.

* * *

Oz burst into the lobby of the Hyperion, and Gunn quickly jumped to his feet, looking startled. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Is Cordelia here?"

Gunn's eyebrows furrowed. "No. Isn't she with you?"

Oz shook his head. "No. She took off. I don't know where she went."

"Damn," he whispered, meeting the shorter man's eyes.

"This isn't good."

"Understatement." Gunn moved over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed a battle ax. "Let's go find her."

* * *

Angelus glowered as he looked at her. "Now what, Cordy? Nowhere to run, no one to save you. Just you and me." He took a step toward her.

She didn't respond, simply gazed at him, her face pale.

"I've always wanted to get you alone," he said with a grin. "I'll bet you're a much better lay than Buffy. After all, you've had more practice."

She flinched slightly, her fingers curling around the kitchen drawer behind her, inching it open a little at a time.

"You know that's the only reason you were popular in high school right? All those guys wanted to get down your pants. Probably a lot of the girls did, too." He smirked and took another step closer. "I think it's my turn. I've put up with you long enough. Don't you think?"

"Stop it," she whispered.

Angelus reached out and grabbed her arms, yanking her close, a cry escaping her lips. "How do you like it? I bet you like it rough, right?"

Cordelia didn't answer him, refusing to give into her fear.

He inhaled her scent, pulling her a little closer and nuzzling her neck, smiling when she tensed. "Oh, I'm not gonna bite you yet, Cordy." He slid one hand around her back. "First, we're gonna have some fun. Well." He smirked. "I am. You probably won't enjoy it. People don't like torture as much as vampires."

Tensing a little more, she pulled herself away from him, shoving him away, hard, then yanked open the drawer when he stumbled backwards. She yanked out a long-handled wooden spoon.

Angelus laughed. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"It's made of wood. What do you think?" Cordelia snapped.

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy. We both know you're not gonna kill me." He grinned, shaking his head. "You would never be able to live with yourself. Besides. I'd snap your neck before you had the chance." His voice darkened.

She swallowed hard, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead. She clutched the spoon tightly in her hand. When the phone rang, it startled him long enough for her to lunge toward him, shoving the spoon handle into his stomach.

Angelus growled then shoved her backwards into the counter, sending her tumbling to the floor. He yanked the spoon from his gut. "Stupid bitch. Should've aimed for the heart."

Tears pooled in her eyes as he moved toward her. He was right, of course. She should've staked him when she'd had the chance. But he knew her too well. He'd been right when he'd said she'd never be able to live with herself if she killed him. She wasn't Buffy. She wasn't even close to being as emotionally strong as the Slayer. She couldn't kill the one person she loved more than anyone--even if it cost her her own life.

Angelus yanked her off the floor and pushed her back against the counter, lowering his lips to her neck and sinking his fangs in, pressing himself against her as a short cry escaped her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As abruptly as the pain began, it stopped as he pulled away, suddenly looking dazed. "Cordelia?" There was confusion in his voice.

Shuddering involuntarily, she looked up and met his eyes. "Angel?" she whispered, pressing one hand against the wound in her neck.

"What happened?" His voice was thick with worry.

A sob escaped her and she closed her eyes, slowly sinking to the floor and laying her head against the counter as he stared at her in silent confusion.

"Oh, God," he whispered a moment later. "Oh, God."

She looked up at him wordlessly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, backing away from her.

"Angel--"

"I'm so sorry." Without waiting for her to reply, he raced from the kitchen and out of her apartment, leaving her alone as she gave herself over to the tears, letting them consume her.


End file.
